vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ardun
Summary Ardun or First Crown Prince of the Heavenly Realm is the eldest and most powerful of the Jade Emperor's three sons. He has power over the element of earth and is the God of Combat/War. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C, likely higher Name: Ardun, First Crown Prince, Prince of Natak Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: Should be over 1,000 years old Classification: God, Immortal, Martial Artist, Prince of the Heavens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina, Invulnerability (Ardun's body is made up of the holy metal Barbadium, which has been stated to be the hardest material on Earth), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Borrowed Powers), Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon golems made of earth), Metal Manipulation, Petrification (Can petrify anyone he is in extended contact with), Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Sealing and Forcefield Creation (Ardun's necklace, Bakyosak, sealed Sujin Lee in a bubble and was stated that not even a God could escape it), Non-Physical Interaction, Extrasensory Perception, Law Manipulation (Gods can form contracts that prevent other species from harming them), Can not be harmed by Humans (The Taboo placed on humans made it impossible for them to harm divine entities), Resistance to Power Nullification (The crowns that the Princes wear to protect them from Sujin Lee's power nullification) Attack Potency: At least Small Star level (Clashed head to head with Mori Jin and defeated Uma. Cracked the Sage Realm planet in half with Chamyogeom, and the Hyunmoo Hammer is capable of destroying the Sage Realm with a single blow), likely higher (Mori said that Ardun was likely stronger than Uriel) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reacted to the Ruyi Jingu Bang, fought evenly with Jin Mori) Lifting Strength: Class E (can lift the Hyunmoo Hammer) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Star Class, likely higher (Was exchanging strikes with Mori Jin which was dispersing a large part of the atmosphere over the Ore Country which is continent-sized; the air pressure of his casual punches alone can wreck large countries and cause explosions more powerful than nuclear bombs that vaporize the ground and cause craters going down into the planet's mantle) Durability: Small Star level, likely higher (Casually took all of Sujin Lee's attacks and easily tanked many of Mori Jin's hits, only faltering once his body began to crack from repeated strikes and when Mori left a shard of the Ruyi Jingu inside of the Crown Prince to destroy him from the inside out) Stamina: Incredibly high, easily shrugged off blows from Mori and tried to stop him even after having his insides blown apart by the Ruyi Jingu's shard. Range: Planetary with Hyunmoo Hammer, extended melee range with weapons. Standard Equipment: *'Inferno Wheel:' A Wheel of Samsara that releases flames hot enough to burn Jin Mori, who spent two months trapped in lava without a scratch. The weapon is also durable enough to clash with the Ruyi Jingu repeatedly and even break a clone of it. *'Chamyogeom:' As its name implies, it's a weapon that seems to be made of pure lightning (though it is apparently some kind of golden metal) and is sharp enough to not only cut through Mori's Yongpyo but also cleave the entirety of the Sage Realm in half in a single blow. *'Bakyosak:' A set of beads that when activated, create a prison around a target that Ardun claims are impossible for even Gods to escape. However, it only has one use. Intelligence: The calmest and collected of the Three Princes with thousands of years of battle experience as the god of war. Weaknesses: Loves a good fight and will make irrational decisions to get one. Rather arrogant due to his position. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hyunmoo Hammer:' An incredibly powerful attack that requires the efforts of all three Princes to complete. It is a massive hammer formed of lava, ice, and earth, and is powerful enough to defeat Uma, who is said to be the Monkey King's equal, in a single blow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gods Category:Warriors Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Law Users Category:Adults Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Petrification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users